you shouldn't have messed with me, Draco
by kyouyalover101
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Draco had ANOTHER wand battel, but it ended differently? YAOI, smut


_**You shouldn't have messed with me, Draco**_

_**Harry Potter yaoi by: KyouyaLover101**_

_**A/N: Saw a harry potter yaoi picture and it inspired me! so enjoy this little Harry potter smut! 3 and this is HarryXdraco, so if this is your first time in Harry Potter yaoi, I hope you become a fan of this pairing after. I'm going to try to finish this before I have to go to sleep for school. So let's get on with it! It is a little OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the owner goes to J. K. Rowling!**_

_**You shouldn't have messed with me, Draco**_

"Come on, Potter! You too scared to come out and get beat by my magic?" Draco Malfoy and I have been doing a wand battle AGAIN, but no one is witnessing it today, fore Draco catched me when I was doing something for Hagred in the forbidden forest. He is so worked up in killing me before we graduate. But I will have to admit, he is cute. Like a little...uke! An idea popped in my head while I was hiding behind the tree. When Draco got close to my tree, I popped out. "Ugh! You really are a demon, aren't you, potter? Jumping out of nowhere." He spit my name out like he always does. He seems to always taste like chocolate. That just makes me more eager for him. He raised his wand to my face, "I have you now, Potter, what are you going to do now?" He sounded so triumphant. _Easy, lick your wand._ I licked the tip of his wand, barely sticking my tongue out.

Draco nosebled and tried to run, I smirked and ran toward him. Thank Kira I can run faster then him. I pinned him to a tree before he reached the exit of the forest, which was dangerly close. "You nosebled, so I am guessing you liked my lick?" Draco tried to escape. "Let me go, Potter! you don't want me telling professor Snape about what you're doing, do you?" "Oh, Snape? I have already seduced HIM." Which was a total lie, but Draco's face after saying that made me smirk. "WHAT?!" "Yep, now just relax." I got a peice of rope from the ground and tied Draco's arms around the tree, of course, after I sat him down. "P-please let me go, Potter!" I was shocked that he was now stuttering, but it just made me want to ravish him more. I pulled his sweater vests' head off of Draco, but couldn't take it completely off. Then I un-buttoned his shirt. Dragging my tongue down his chest after each button was undone. When I got to his nipples, I licked them and bit at the nub, earning a little yelp from Draco. I did it to his other nipple. _I'm going to make him want me._ I though to myself as I continued licking down his chest, then his stomach. When I got to his School jeans, I was full of excitement. I have been wanting to get in Draco's pants since forever. I quickly undid his pants and belt. I pulled them down so that all he was wearing was his unbuttoned shirt, a tie and boxers. I raised my head up and kissed him. He struggled a bit to knock me off.

"Hey, just remember this, Draco: Don't knock it until you try it. So, let me taste you and you may like it." I snickered. "I will never like someone like.. YOU fucking me!" I got closer to him. "What? Because I'm a guy or because I'm a Gryffindor?" "BOTH!" I reached down and took his tie in my mouth. Raising my head so he could see. "This tie, representing Slytherin well, THIS doesn't bother me none in my likings." I tried to say with his tie in my mouth. I let it go. "And THIS," I grabbed his crotch, making Draco moan again. "Doesn't keep me from loving anyone who has it, either." I crawled so close, my forehead could touch his. "So, no matter what you say, I'm going to bring you pleasure." Before he could retort, I pulled down his boxers that had the slytherin crest on it and grabbed his erection. "Mmmm...this looks delectable! I'm guessing you DO like my attention, then?" Before he could answer, I took it in my mouth "Unngh!" Draco groaned. It was really noticeable that he liked the blowjob I was giving him. I choked myself while trying to stuff in the rest of his chock. Then he was trying to hold in the moans. I hummed once his member was at the back of my throat, making him give up and moan out loud. He involuntary bucked his hips, making his dick rip my throat. But I kept on sucking gleefully. "I-i'm gonna come, P-potter..." I ignored him and kept on stroking while sucking. Then shortly after, he yelped and came, his precum oozing down my, now red throat. I panted when I took it out. Draco looked at me, his eyes half-lidded. "Pott-... H-harry, I want you inside me." My eyes widened, both because he called me Harry AND that he wanted my rod inside him. "Alright. Whatever you wish, Drakey!" He blushed at my new nickname for him

I raised his legs up and on my shoulders. "Now, I don't have lube, so we're going to have to use your saliva..." He looked at me with a cringe. "Or we could use your cum that's all over your chock." "Put your fingers in my mouth!" I smirked at his embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I reached up and sticked three fingers in front of his mouth. "Now, suck." He nervously took them in, licking them and sucking them. After he was done I took them out and adjusted one of them at his entrance. I looked at him. "You ready?" He just nodded. I slowly poked my index finger in him. "AH! OH..." Draco blushed at the digit that has entered his body. When I could tell he was ready, I pushed in my middle finger. He screamed in pain. "Just hold on, it will only hurt a little bit." I assured him. He then panted, "Okay, add the last finger." I did as he commanded and added my ring finger. He done the same as he did on the second finger. After I knew he was ready, I pushed my fingers in, searching for his prostate. "Aaooh!" Draco moaned loudly. I have found it. I rubbed against it a bit longer until I withdrew them. Earning a whimper of loss from Draco. I hurried and pulled my throbbing organ out and adjusted it at Draco's entrance.

"Ready?" "YES, I AM, NOW PUSH IT IN!"I complied and pushed in the well-groomed blond. "gnnha!" Was all we could manage before I went closer to Drakey and kissed him. I licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he opened his mouth, allowing me in his moist cavern. I prodded down to the root of his tongue, making Draco moan. Then I went and began prodding at his teeth, then the roof of his gums. I did so much exploring that my tongue battled with Draco's tongue for dominance. Draco moaned quite loudly when I touched his prostate. I adjusted so that I would hit it a million times. Draco looked so cute, moaning and crying out my name every time I hit it. I grabbed his manhood and pumped in time with my thrust. We were like that for a few more minutes before he orgasmed and came on our chest, screaming my new nickname, 'Harrine!', I shortly came after. I pulled out and laid next to the, still tied up, whitish-blond. "I'm...going...to...kill...you...Potter!" "Oh? I thought my name was 'Harrine'..?" I chuckled. "Fuck you!" "Hmm, maybe next time. I'm pretty tired right now." Draco huffed at my retorts. I laughed, then kissed him until we heard someone VERY familiar call my name.

"Harry! Oh, there you are, you have been late for three-" Ron stopped cold when he saw the both of us naked, one tied to the tree behind him. "Oh, Ron. How are you?" I said, ignoring the fact that my best friend is witnessing an forbidden scene between two enemies. "BLOODY HELL! ...I-I'm good...Well, I'll be off then, I'll tell Hermione that you are busy doing a... errand." Then he was off. "You have some stupid friends..." "Now, don't call them stupid, stupid." I chuckled. "HEY, now let me go! You done what you wanted to do to me, now untie me!" I stole a kiss from him again.

"Okay, but **you shouldn't have messed with me, Draco.**"

_**A/N: Whew! made it! -cheers- now I can sleep after I brush my teeth! like and review and I'll give you some cyber cookies!**_


End file.
